Albel's Present
by Miss Nox
Summary: Fayt and Albel with a tinge of Cliff drunk! Warning of Yaoi! The idea of this was taken from a picture i came across while searching the web for AlbelxFayt FaytxAlbel love! Albel gives Fayt present but what is it!


"Here, I spent ages picking this out for you - so you better like it," the red eyed samurai grumbled.

"For me?" Fayt repeated, stunned.

"Well, you're 20 now…and everyone thinks that should be some reason to buy you stuff… so just take it,"

He dropped the small, pink box with pretty ribbons into Fayt's delighted cupped hands. This was bigger than Nel skipping work to come see him, bigger than his mother buying him games equipment instead of school books, bigger than Sophia's birthday kiss!

Fayt was so full of fuzzy happiness that he completely forgot that Albel still stood there, getting more uncomfortable by the minute- until he could take no more of Fayt's silent, still awe- or his beam of a smile.

"Well…" he began, his cheeks now also red- when he was interrupted.

"Thank you Albel!" Fayt exclaimed, now holding he present close- but he didn't even know what it was, Albel thought.

"Whatever," Albel shrugged, turning around, "but it's not just a pink box you know. There is something _inside _it," he said sarcastically, striding away.

What could be inside?

Fayt had stared at the box for a while now, sat on his bed within the castle. It had been 2 hours since the warrior had stridden up to him with the little box, trying to hide it in his cupped arm so that no one saw him with it. Fayt had been minding his own business, sitting outside, looking at the snow, when he felt someone else approach.

Now he was dismayed of how he couldn't open it despite a longing to know what was inside- what could the samurai possibly have spent thoughtful time picking out for him- or how he _could _open it - but then he would know what it was and the feeling of anticipation would subside.

He didn't want to forget the delight of having a present from one who wasn't prone to showing affection very often- if at all. He wanted to make it last as long as possible. He didn't want to feel like Christmas had come and gone in a matter of seconds just because he'd opened all of his presents all at once, too early.

He took in a breath, and once again took the ribbon of the package in his hand- for the 100th time, only this time he tugged at it a little and the ribbon fell open, wrapping itself over on the mattress. That just left the wrapped box- the carefully cut packaging- all the perfectly sealed corners and edges.

And then there came a knock from the door. Phew. He placed the small package and ribbon to the side.

"Yo, kid! Open up! It's me!" a familiar voice chanted through his door.

"It's open," Fayt smiled, and Cliff burst through the door with a present of his own, excitedly dancing around as Fayt took it- eventually sitting down next to him.

A blue box- that was from Cliff and Mirage. "Open it! Open it!"

Fayt nodded, tearing open the paper and listening to the satisfactory ripping as it revealed a wooden box- and inside were…2 presents! Fayt smiled in glee. From Cliff, it was one of the new attachments to a communicator including loads of new games! And from Mirage was a book by his favourite author.

"Thank you!" Fayt grinned, not stopping himself from giving the bulky man a hug, and the blonde held back tight. "Is Mirage here?" he asked, and Cliff grinned- ever since he first laid eyes on the blonde woman, he had a crush on her.

"Oh, you bet," he sniggered, and Fayt leaped from his bed, "lets go meet her and the others! I can't wait for everyone to be together again!" he stated, taking Cliff's arm and tugging him out into the corridor of Airyglyph castle, where he had spent the months since his fight with Luther- wherever he was now.

Fayt stopped dead- there he was, walking down the corridor- Albel Nox.

And when he noticed who Fayt was with stopping at the turn off to go to their left, to the training patch, he lingered briefly, staring at them intensely. Fayt swallowed weakly and drew in a breath as he sensed Albel's eyes search him.

"Hey," Fayt began to call, Cliff also by his side and staring at the samurai with little affection, looking away to avoid confrontation with someone Fayt seemed to like- it was his birthday, after all- "we're going to meet up with the others, do you want to" -but Albel's eyes narrowed at the young man before he walked round the corner quickly-"come with us…"he finished quietly.

Fayt looked down sadly.

"Hey, don't let him upset you," Cliff grinned, "lets go meet the others," he suggested, "they can't wait to see you!" he added- and after a while Fayt turned with shining eyes excitedly.

"I can't wait to see them either!" he grinned.

They were all there- Adray; Maria; Roger; Nel; Peppita; Cliff; Mirage and Sophia, all of his friends except one.

All except Albel, and of course, there was no way in hell he would ever be with others or admit he had a friend- or that he would put himself in a situation where he was surrounded by those who disliked him or, even worse, those that liked him. And why was that? Did Fayt make an effort to let Albel fit in? Why did he not?

He would- but what would the others say to this- those like Cliff and Nel? And there it was- it sounded so pathetic- he was afraid that if he showed that he liked Albel, he would lose the respect of his friends- but then how much of friends could they be?

Within a circle of friends, not everyone would like everyone else- maybe someone in that circle would only like one person- but that the person should like them back should not loose that person any respect or make them an outcast.

Fayt was that person- Albel felt he was the one who liked Fayt but that because of those who hated him he had to stay away.

Not only was this not true- Roger was sometimes put off by Fayt's maturity- he never wanted to have any fun, Cliff thought Roger was a brat, Mirage found Cliff sometimes arrogant, Maria felt that Mirage was too excitable, Sophia thought Maria was insensitive, Nel felt that Sophia was too naïve and Peppita thought that Nel was too serious- and as for Fayt- well- he thought of Peppita as a little sister- he had to love her but she had many moments when he wanted to strangle her.

And where did Albel fit into this- just because he was a little unsociable- he thought people didn't like him- but how could he think that when there was Fayt- and then no one else he let in?

That was it- despite the entire ruckus and partying, after a while, Fayt left the group- he felt a little sick from Cliffs beverages- it was turning dark outside by now and Fayt had yet to open his most treasured present, and he hadn't even opened it yet.

But how could he open it without taking out the effort that had been made to wrap it so perfectly and carefully? Even if Albel hadn't wrapped it- the thought of him doing it forced out a smile- yet the prospect of him making sure it was done just so seemed just as sweet.

A little steam from the kitchen took care of the sealant on the sweet little package- and he pulled the wrapping off very carefully, folded it and placed it to the side- unaware that now, all of the kitchen staff had left the kitchens that had closed and darkened around him- but Fayt was too engrossed in his gift to notice shadows, darkness or to be scared of them.

"Phew…okay…just the box left now…" he breathed.

Fayt took out a pen knife to only cut at the over flaps of the box- and inside was another box which he inspected very carefully- it was a dark red colour with a gold line around the edge about 2 inches by 4 inches wide- with a little golden latch on the centre side.

As he ran his fingertips over the box lid he felt a chill strike up the crevice of his back- was it always this cold in the kitchen? Was it the atmosphere- or perhaps the unmistakable colour of blood in the delicate box he held, that quickened his breathing and forced him to look away briefly before gaining the courage to flick the latch and slowly lift the lid up in trembling eagerness- peering with one eye into the gap that had formed and grew wider gradually.

Fayt swallowed- this was beautiful- an intricate silver chain with a gold ring holding a pendant of a silver sword with a gold helm pointed downwards over a cut red gem heart stone that shone almost as if it were bleeding. At the centre of the hilt of the sword was another red gem- a drop of blood from that very heart that illuminated the sword that had cut into it.

And the youth couldn't help but his own heart stopping- the style of sword on this incredible gift was exactly like his- no- it was his- so…whose heart was that which had been sliced into so perfectly? The frozen moment in time would preserve and save that heart from its fate- when all the glowing, crimson blood would gush from it otherwise- whereas as it was- in that pictured pendant- no wound could be seen from behind the grand weapon.

Careful…he told himself…as he took up the chain first as if it were crepe paper- and the thought of letting the pendant hang so precariously horrified him- despite knowing that it was solid and strong- he was afraid that it was too delicate to hold- that he might break it. And then came another chill that swept over him again- overwhelming from his previous awe- he sensed someone's presence well before he saw their shadow loom over him- and he gulped before turning- was it- why here- but he knew it was- Albel.

"Albel…" Fayt whispered- something was caught in the back of his throat as he stared up into the swirling red eyes. "Umm…this is…" he began, holding the pendant up carefully, when once again Albel frowned, stepping forwards threateningly, but the bluenette couldn't move- what had he done now?

"I see," he growled, his claw twitching. "You took your sweet time in opening that," he stared hard and expectantly at the bluenette who had frozen in surprise- that was why- "well, it might not be any of that… 'Gaming' stuff you like…but…well…I don't know…I thought it was fitting," he claimed- like a murderer before the act- toying with his victim.

"I…" he stuttered.

"What- you don't like it?" Albel demanded- daring him not to, his hand fixed on the helm of his katana.

Fayt shook his head furiously- why was he so tongue tied? Maybe it was because all this time he had thought that Albel would be bothered with something as pitiful as who did or didn't like him so he could be with Fayt- when really; the only thing he had stalked off angrily at was how long it took Fayt to open his present- and that he was not _wearing it_. And Fayt grew apprehensive as Albel drew up- in fact- if Fayt didn't put on the pendant soon he was sure the Airglyphian cooks and kitchen aids would find his remains scattered all over the place the next morning.

Albel's eyes narrowed- and his claw slammed out, sweeping pass Fayt to dig into the wall- ahh! He jumped an inch. Why was he even still thinking about it!

"No- I love it! It's perfect!" Fayt gathered his composure- and Albel's sceptical look withdrew as Fayt smiled widely- there it was again- just like when he had given Fayt the present in the first place.

Fayt let out a short laugh- since when did Albel Nox care about what a bunch of worms and maggots thought, anyway? He had been the one with that problem- but now- he didn't care! If he wanted to be with Albel- who cared what Cliff or Nel thought or how worried Sophia was- they just had to trust their friend and his feelings. His feelings? What were his feelings exactly- and yet he answered that himself.

Fayt took the chain carefully and placed it around his neck- to which Albel let out a wicked grin that made Fayt go deep red. What? And then he made a silent gasp, as Albel reached out and took the pendant around his neck between his fingertips- his claw still trapping him in the corner with Fayt's knees trembling.

"Did you notice the design? Every time I think of you or I'm with you- it feels like you're doing something like this to my heart. I know as long as you're here it won't kill me- as long as you're close I won't die- but it's a thrilling kind of mercy- a sympathy shown to a demon even though he kills and torments others.

Even though I may hurt you- you don't mind that- you understand me. I've come to realise that you're not just the usual worm or the despicable fool. And so I've come to allow you access to what's inside me- but this is a kind of martyr- because I hate myself inside and out-and it's a torture having you there to see what I hate. But you know…I don't mind- I kind of like it, its fun. And now it's definite."

"Definite?" Fayt asked- almost afraid to know.

"You heard me. Now I've let you in there's no getting out- if you did then I would die, no question- I would no longer have a heart because it only beats on for you. If you dared to leave, I would revert to the complete demon I was- I would kill without a thought and there would be no stopping me. And the definite article is my signature- that's my gift, really, my possession of you."

Fayt opened his mouth, but nothing came out, as Albel let the pendant slide between his fingers with a lustful smile, which was mere inches from Fayt's heavy breathing.

"Fool, I let you into my heart because I decided you were worth the pain of feeling- because I knew I had to make you mine- that you would have to belong to me- and if you try to leave me, then I'll just have to stop you," and he then became so close that everywhere ached with the same yearning, and then Albel drew back with a smug smile-as if the whole thing had been a tease.

He turned slowly, tempting the boy even more- who now moved for wards to savour the moment and keep the samurai from leaving.

"Look on the back," came a hushed whisper, as the crow like man stood waiting in the doorway, hi back to the youth.

Fayt's fingers trembled as he held the pendant and turned it around- and then everything tightened as his throat went dry.

'_Property of Albel Nox,_ 'and there it was- definite. But the feeling of faint horror was overcome by another feeling as Albel turned around triumphantly- and Fayt knew that if he ever tried to remove this article, that would be _his_ death- and he forced confidence despite a giddy sort of pleasure.

"What is this, a dog collar or something?" he asked, striding up and meeting Albel head on- but he had a disadvantage of height- still- Albel did not keep looking down- his head only rose to let out a malignant laugh.

"I wouldn't call you a dog; let's call it a fool collar- shall we?" Albel smiled- turning again and striding away.

Fayt felt an aura sweep over him- was it some kind of enchantment within the pendant or his own desires pushing him forward, dragging his feet along?

"Hey!" someone called, and both Fayt and his master turned round to see a slightly tipsy Cliff jig up to the side a few metres away from them both- perhaps because he did not trust the violent Albel Nox not to take advantage of him while he was drunk. "We're all going to the dragon's breath for some more beverages- ours ran out- wanna come? Without you we won't have an excuse,"

Fayt laughed, he had gone over to the blonde "then I give you my full blessings to please celebrate my birthday without me- in fact- drink all the more for my absence!" Fayt told the delighted martial artist.

"Alright Fayt! Hey…" he added, a moment later, swaying at the swordsman and staring at his torso in interest "that's a nice pendant you've got there- where'd you get it?" Cliff asked.

"Oh, this? It's from," and he looked back for a moment- Cliff's eyes followed in confusion- but Fayt was checking to see whether or not Albel seemed miffed that Fayt would reveal he had done something nice- though there was something delightfully sinister about marking him as his property, "Albel," he smiled broadly moments later.

"You're kidding…" he looked aside to see Albel raise his head in dignity and superiority. "Wow…" was all he could muster to this breakthrough in the demon's character. Apprehension- as he realised he was wasting good drinking time. "Well, happy birthday Fayt! I gotta go!" he stated, before dancing away whilst stringing together a kind of warped song.

Fayt sniggered as he watched the man go, when a cough came from behind him and he turned quickly on impulse. Albel rose a brow- a look- one given when the roses were trampled on or the next door neighbours' cat was chased up a fence. But a forgiving sigh and a smile- conniving and devious, followed.

"Come Fayt," he called down the hall- and Fayt went to retort to this when he found himself actually moving forward- really- he was never going to object.

He strode alongside the samurai faithfully.

"So…where are we going?" Fayt asked- bedroom, bedroom, bedroom-

"First, we're going training," Albel's eyes were full of fire that seemed to catch Fayt alight too.

"Really!"

"There's nothing like training under a dark sky on a cool night," Albel commented, opening the door to the patch outside the castle walls yet still within the grounds, and they went out together.

"You know…I've been thinking…about this whole…ownership thing…" Fayt began, and Albel turned with authority- but Fayt was not deterred from the subject. "It might not be a bad idea," he smiled.

"You're so cute," Albel smiled icily, stepping close and grasping Fayt's chin to hold him still whilst he took a kiss forcefully- and Fayt flailed in a hopeless delight.

"Wh"- Fayt began to gasp, as Albel withdrew, but he was stopped by a long fingertip that sealed his lips- which hung behind them obediently in silence.

"You actually think you have the choice, that's why you're so cute- rebellious. Today you went off with that oaf to see your friends, and while some of them I may be able to stand, others repel me like a dragon to dragons' bane. The only reason you went there, was because I let you," Albel told him with another smile.

"Oh." Fayt tilted his head in a moment of confusion.

"Fool" and he looked up at this luring call, "are we going to fight, or are you going to stand there looking irresistible? There's plenty of time tonight for other adventures," Albel claimed, whipping out his long sword eagerly.

And Fayt was quick to reply to this demand from the master.


End file.
